The New Girl
by DaniTheRedDragon
Summary: Maria De La Cruz is the personification of the Republic of the Philippines, and also the new student at Gakuen Hetalia Academy. Read along as she meets up with old friends and family, create new friends, and keep up with the chaos! But what happens when her harsh and confidential past catches up with her? I don't own the cover, or Hetalia. I only own this story, and some people.
1. Chapter 1

**AYYYYYOOOOO~! And sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I. HATE. HOMEWORK. Oh yeah, and later today, I'll put up a poll on my profile, and ****_you guys _****get to choose which country you want for your (VERY LATE) Valentine's gift! I ****_promise _****that by the end of next week, I will look over the poll and post the story up ****2 days later. ****P.S. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC-ish... I just suck that much XP**

* * *

A petite girl with long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a curvy figure looked at her surroundings. _Gakuen... Hetalia? _She looked at a sign in front of the large building. _Yep.. This is it.. _she thought.

She looked once more at her outfit. Although she was to wear a specific uniform, the authorities allowed her to wear another type. She wore a plaid red skirt, that was longer than needed, because she thought it was too... _revealing, _a white blouse, a black tie, and navy blue blazer. But of course, she had to add her own touches, which included a golden sun with 8 rays pin in her hair that was given by her father figure, a bright yellow belt that hung loosely at her skirt, a special locket necklace, and a black choker that was given by her... _close someone that was gone, _or should I say, some_people. _

After taking a long, deep breath, she walked inside. _Okay... so no one's here.. That's just great, I'm late on the first day! Dios ko.. _

She wandered around the walls aimlessly, trying to look for the office. _Dios ko, this place is like a maze! I doubt I'll get anywhere! _she thought, before her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a certain someone. "EH?" He said. "Oi, watch your going- huh?" The brunette boy took a good look at her face in disbelief and amusement. Then she chirped,

"Rom~a!"

"Sorella?!" Romano gave the girl a huge hug, coiling his arms around her waist. The said girl put her arms around his neck. "Yep~! It's me~!" Romano hugged her tighter. "Umm... Romano?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... hurting.. me!"

"Oh, sorry Piri!" He instantly released her with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's fine.. Umm, do you think you could lead me to the office? I'm been wandering around these halls for awhile now..." He nodded, the blush clearly still on his face. "Alright. Let's go." He put his hand out, motioning her to take his hand. She gladly took it in return.

* * *

Lovino and Maria silently walked to Maria's homeroom class. You would've thought that they would catch up, seeing as they haven't seen each other for God knows how long! But the tension was so thick, you could stab it with a fork. Maria was so nervous, anxious, and shy, just like how anyone else would feel after going to a new place. And Lovino, on the other hand, had no idea WHAT THE **** was going on. Normally his older sister would start a conversation, just rant on.. But now he felt like something had happened after they met. Did he do something?!

Lovino was usually able to sense the atmosphere, but now he was just as worried as hell. Then, Maria finally broke the silence.

"... Romano...?" Lovino slightly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah..?"

"How is it here...?"

Lovino sighed with relief. So she was worried about _that_...

"It's pretty good. Some of the people here can be a real bast***, but it's alright, I guess. But you'll have to watch out for the Second Players." Lovino said with extreme caution and seriousness for the last sentence.

"Second Players...? Some gang or something?"

"Something like that... But just stay away from them. They look like some of the people you'll meet, but they're completely different from each other. They're only here 'cause they're personifications that live off of the crimes and violence in countries."

Maria already knew by the tone of her younger brother's voice that they were one not to be messed with. She understood quickly and nodded. It wasn't long 'til they reached the classroom. Maria already knew that Lovino had overslept, being raised with him. Then they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Maria held her breath as she knocked on the door.

* * *

She heard the class quiet down with curiosity as the teacher said, "Ah, so she's here. Class, we're having a new student today. I want you to be nice to her." The teacher's feminine voice was comforting and soft, and Maria relaxed a bit after hearing it.

Until she heard her last sentence that is.

"_Or I will kill you._"

_Ooh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... Please don't tell me she's a Second Player..!_ Maria thought. She heard the class swallow hard with fear as the teacher walked towards the door. Maria resisted the urge to run as the door opened, but when she saw the teacher, she couldn't help but stare. The teacher looked only a few years older than Maria, and she had pale skin, bright cerulean eyes, and silky, dark chocolate brown hair that reached past her waist. She wore a white blouse with a long navy blue skirt that reached her ankles, while simple black flats adorned her feet.

She kept staring, not realizing how long until the beautiful woman asked, "Um, is there something on my face?" She snapped back into reality and replied, "No, nothing at all, po. Sorry for staring po." The woman giggled and smiled warmly at her. "No need for the respect, Ms. Cruz. I'm so glad that you'll be in my class. My name is Elle Dravis, but you may call me Elle." Maria warmly smiled back. Elle's voice had a maternal ring to it. She definitely wasn't a Second Player.

"Now, let's introduce you to the class. Everyone can't wait to meet you!" Elle gently grabbed her hand and led into the room. Maria noticed that everyone was staring at her, some just staring, some blushing, and some were even _drooling_. Maria blushed, embarassed at the attention, which caused some of the girls to squeal a bit.

Maria looked over to Elle. Her eyes were silently encouraging her, saying '_Go on, you can do it!_'

Maria took a deep breath and said as she gave a slight bow,

"My name is Maria De La Cruz. I'm the personification of the Republic of the Philippines, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

And thus, the chaos began.

* * *

***Dios ko = My God**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ...this update is very late... *sobs* But to fix that problem, I have a poll on my page! You can choose from weekly, biweekly, monthly, or yearly (i bet no one's gonna vote for that one XP)! Vote now, because it closes in 2 weeks! I promise!  
**

* * *

_Last time!_

_And thus, the chaos began._

_Back to present!_

* * *

And when I say 'the chaos began', I seriously mean '_the __chaos__ began'_.

Everyone was yelling around, just goofing off. Well, the ones who weren't goofing off, just sat quietly and spaced out in their seats. Totally unfazed by the noise.

Maria turned towards her strange but kind teacher, who looked a little ticked off.

…

Scratch that, _a lot _ticked off.

Elle turned towards her desk and reached out a long and slender, but deadly and sharp sword.

_A friggin' __**sword**_.

And slammed it on her desk. Maria jumped at the noise, along with the other students in the room. Although, she was quite relieved that Elle didn't mean to uh….."injure" someone with it. The class (finally) quieted down, and everyone took their place.

…

Oh Lord, if this is what Maria has to go through everyday…

* * *

Maria nervously looked around the room. Everyone's hands were raised, eager to ask questions. She looked over to the teacher, who quickly informed her. "After a new student introduces themselves, I let the students have a bit of 'Q's & A's' with the new student. They'll say their names afterwards."

After explaining, Elle pointed towards a 'girl' with a blonde bob and green eyes, wearing a pink outfit. _Isn't that against the rules…? _Maria thought, before the 'girl' asked, "OHMIGOSH, you could, like, totally use a _makeover~_! How do you feel about a pink dress~?!" 'She' squealed before saying, "Oh, and, like, my name's Feliks Łukasiewicz! I'm Polish!"

Maria cutely giggled a bit, already knowing that she and Feliks could easily get along and become friends. Squeals were heard after hearing her. "That would be great!" She replied. This time, Elle pointed to a girl with chocolate brown eyes and short black hair. _Almost like… _Maria's thoughts were interrupted. "Maria-san, do you watch any animes, or read any manga?" The girl spoke quietly. "And my name is Sakura Honda. I'm from Tokyo." Maria's widened a bit with shock and surprise after hearing Sakura's last name, but she quickly shook it off, and replied with a warm smile, "Yes, I do."

Sakura's chocolate eyes widened before responding back quickly. "You do?! Do you know _Soul Eater _and _Kuroshitsuji_?! OH, and what about _xxxHolic_?!"

"Of course, I know them! Ohmigosh, in _Soul Eater, _remember the episode when Soul jumped in front of Maka to save her from Chrona's sword?!"

"Hai! And in _Black Butler_, when Ciel had to crossdress to find out who was the culprit?!"

"I LOVE THAT EPISODE! By the way, which do you prefer, ZashikiWatanuki, or Himawari/Watanuki?!"

"ZASHIKIWATANUKI!" Both girls exclaimed at once before giggling, not realizing they were in the classroom. The other students were stifling their laughs, and both girls blushed heavily. Luckily, Elle came to their rescue and shut up the entire classroom. She turned towards both of them and gave each a smile, before saying, "I'm stuck between SoMa and KiMa." She grinned as her students replied with a giggle. Maria gave Sakura a warm smile, which Sakura happily returned, happy to have met someone with the same interests.

Elle pointed towards another girl, this time with long, brown wavy hair with a flower in it, and emerald eyes. "Maria, what do you feel about… _yaoi_?" Maria, Sakura, and Elle's eyes widened at shock at such a question. She gave a slightly creepy smile before introducing herself. "By the way, my name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I'm Hungarian."

"I like it. I have a few books about it at home." Maria replied rather calmly, seeing as no one else but Elle, Sakura, and herself had understood what Elizabeta said. But there was no mistaking the light blush that had dusted Maria's sun-kissed cheeks.

Elizabeta squealed before giving the younger girl a kind smile.

Like Sakura, she was glad to have met someone comfortable with…. **that**, let alone _enjoy_ it!

Again, Elle pointed towards another. This time, an albino boy, with a cute chick resting quietly on its master's head, asleep, as if it wasn't adorable already! The odd boy let out a strange laugh, before smirking and asking,

"Are you single?"

And cue the reactions.

Elle slammed her sword down on her desk again, while shooting a throwing knife that almost hit the albino's cheek. Sakura and Eliza (Maria's new nickname for her) glared intensely at him, while the other students who thought Maria was like a little adorable and innocent sister, who should be _kept_ innocent. Maria herself just blushed like one of her father's famous tomatoes.

"What?!" The albino exclaimed. "I was just asking!"

"Oh, _really_?!" Another student said, rolling their eyes with an annoyed look on their face.

Elle slammed her hand on her desk, successfully getting the whole class's attention. While intensely glaring at albino, she said with a serious tone "Gil, just introduce yourself. Maria you don't have to answer his question. "Gil" frowned before smirking widely and saying, "I'm the awesome Prussian Gilbert Beilshidmt! Kesesese~!"

Maria couldn't help but laugh lightly, causing Gilbert to blush lightly. Luckily for him, it went unnoticed by the incredibly dense girl.

"So are you single or not?"

Tension and suspense increased, while Elle walked towards Gil and whispered into his ear with a tone so low no one else but the two could hear. As Elle finished and started walking away, Gil was left slumped in his seat, with a pale face that looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Maria just stood there, her knees feeling slightly sore from standing too long. _How much time has passed anyway? _She thought to herself. As if Elle had read her mind, she spoke gently while giving her a worried glance. "Maria, you can sit in your seat now. Your legs must hurt from standing too long. You can answer questions from your seat." She pointed towards an empty seat right next to Sakura, who was in the second row.

"E-eh?! N-no, it's fine. I'm alright-" She spoke, although the sore pain from her legs protested otherwise. She felt a warm hand grasp her own, and Maria was slightly surprised to see it was Elle. Still holding her hand, Elle picked up her large and heavy backpack, which she carried as if it were nothing but a mere feather. She led her to her seat while gently dropping the backpack next to her. Once Maria sat down, her teacher whispered to her,

"Don't strain yourself."


End file.
